Votos Eternos
by Bela-chan
Summary: Preso em Askaban, Sirius Black se recorda dos sonhos que compartilhou com Remus Lupin, e das promessas que foram quebradas. SLASH, Sirius x Remus, NC17, PósDH.


**Agradecimentos:** À Nicolle Snape, pelos valiosos conselhos durante a madrugada

**Classificação: **Sirem, NC-17, Angst.

**Aviso 1:** Todos os personagens contidos aqui pertencem apenas à JK Rowling.

**Aviso 2:** Contém spoilers para o livro 7, _Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte._

* * *

**Votos Eternos**

**Prólogo**

_Sirius percorreu a distância que o separava da Casa dos Gritos apressado, se esgueirando pelas sombras para não ser apanhado fora do castelo àquela hora da noite._

_Lamentou não ter pego a capa de James, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso sem que seu amigo lhe perguntasse aonde estava indo, e porque não o convidara para ir junto. E ainda não se sentia confiante em contar a verdade a James, mesmo ele sendo seu melhor amigo._

_Quando avistou o Salgueiro Lutador, Sirius imediatamente transformou-se em sua forma animaga, para não correr o risco de ser açoitado pelos galhos da árvore. A última coisa que queria naquela noite era se machucar._

_Passou pelo Salgueiro e entrou na Casa dos Gritos. O lugar estava escuro e silencioso, mas seus instintos animais o alertavam que não estava sozinho. _

_Ao chegar em um dos quartos, Sirius retornou à sua forma humana, seus olhos tentando se ajustar à escuridão. Antes que pudesse pegar sua varinha para iluminar o ambiente, sentiu-se sendo abraçado por trás._

_- Demorou, Pad. – murmurou Remus, enterrando o rosto em sua nuca e causando arrepios em Sirius. – Cheguei a pensar que não viria..._

_- Prongs demorou a dormir. – Sirius explicou, soltando o peso contra o corpo de Remus. – Às vezes penso que ele desconfia..._

_- Eu também._

_Sirius se virou, ficando de frente para Remus. Queria ver seu rosto, mas naquela escuridão era impossível, e ele não queria se afastar de Remus para fazer o feitiço. Levantando a mão, tocou a face de Remus, sentindo os traços tão familiares. Podia sentir o rosto fino, a pele áspera e marcada de cicatrizes, os lábios macios que beijaram sua mão assim que os tocou. _

_- Quanto tempo ainda, Moony, até que contemos para todos? - perguntou Sirius, sem esconder a frustração na voz. – Falta menos de um mês para nos formarmos. Como vai ser depois que deixarmos Hogwarts?_

_Remus suspirou, sem vontade de entrar naquela discussão novamente. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes tentara explicar a Sirius que assumir que os dois estavam juntos não era sensato, muito menos agora, com a guerra e a perseguição de todas as criaturas que o Lord das Trevas classificava de inferiores. Não queria que Sirius corresse mais perigo do que já corria por ser a favor de Dumbledore, mas não adiantava tentar mostrar-lhe isso. Sirius se recusava a aceitar._

_Ao invés de responder, Remus se inclinou para frente e beijou lentamente o outro bruxo que, após um breve momento de hesitação, acabou correspondendo. _

_A delicadeza logo foi substituída por uma urgência que nenhum dos dois tentou controlar, e em pouco tempo ambos estavam deitados sobre a cama, suas roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo. Só o que se ouvia era o som dos gemidos abafados ecoando no silêncio da cabana, a respiração ofegante e acelerada que nenhum dos dois conseguia controlar._

_Mordendo os lábios para não gritar, Sirius enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Remus, sentindo todo seu corpo explodir e desfazer-se em seguida, sentindo as costas arderem quando as unhas de Remus enterram-se em sua pele._

_Sorriu. Nunca se incomodou com essas marcas que Remus deixava em seu corpo._

_Sirius rolou para o lado e trouxe Remus para mais perto, abraçando-o enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. _

_- Não quero me separar de você. – murmurou, tão baixo que Remus mal ouviu._

_Remus tocou o cabelo de Sirius numa leve carícia, antes de responder:_

_- Isso não vai acontecer. Prometo._

**oOo**

Tragado pela realidade, Sirius acordou, o corpo congelando devido ao chão frio e úmido da cela de Askaban. Piscou os olhos, tentando se acostumar à escuridão do lugar. Mas não adiantava, doze anos sem ver a luz era tempo demais.

Lembranças do que acabara de sonhar vieram à tona, e Sirius se enroscou envolta de si mesmo parecendo um feto no chão. Seu coração doía com a lembrança de sua adolescência, quando sonhava em passar o resto de seus dias ao lado de Remus.

Quando acreditava que os sentimentos que compartilhavam eram mais fortes do que tudo. Que juntos eram invencíveis, e nada poderia separá-los.

Quando fora preso, esperara durante dias por Remus, pois tinha a certeza de que ele _saberia_ que jamais trairia James e Lily, que nunca se aliaria ao Lord das Trevas.

Remus o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, e perceberia imediatamente que tudo não passara de uma armação para incriminá-lo.Era só uma questão de tempo até que ele viesse resgatá-lo daquele inferno, para que os dois ficassem juntos novamente e vingassem a morte de seus amigos. Ele cumpriria sua promessa, a que fizera naquela noite e repetira em várias outras.

Mas os dias viraram meses, os meses viraram anos, e Remus não veio. Ele se esquecera de Sirius, se esquecera do que prometera.

Encolhido, a dor da lembrança o machucando mais do que o chão áspero, Sirius começou a perder os sentidos novamente, escorregando mais uma vez para o estado de semi-inconsciência que ficavam todos os prisioneiros de Askaban.

- Moony. – sussurrou, antes de desmaiar. – Moony...

**oOo**

* * *

_O próximo capítulo já está finalizado. Vale a pena postá-lo? Depende dos comentários que eu receber! __-modo chantagista ativado-_

_ Abraços,_

_** B****ela **  
_


End file.
